De verdades y reencuentros
by LASL
Summary: Quince años atrás fueron separados por capricho pero ahora en destino los juntara para mostrarles una verdad que sus padres ocultaron durante años, ¿Cómo Tobio y Haruka reaccionaran al saber que son hermanos?


**De verdades y reencuentros.**

 _ **Respectivos derechos de autor de Free Iwatobi Swim Club a Kyoto Animation y Haikyuu a Furudate Haruichi.**_

 _Hola mis pequeños amantes del yaoi:_

 _SakuraALi y yo les hemos hecho este fanfic con mucho amor, por lo cual esperemos que lo disfruten._

* * *

 _ **I. Turbio Pasado.**_

Un frío invierno transcurría hace unos quince años en el hospital de Iwaitobi nació un pequeño niño de cabello negro y ojos azules; su nombre era Kageyama Tobio, quien portaba su apellido materno porque su madre y padre estaban por separarse, de no ser así hubiera aportado el apellido "Nanase" como su hermano mayor de dos años y medio, quien de hecho en casa estaba dormido el brazos de su abuela esperando la llegada del nuevo miembro.

El pequeño Nanase Haruka se encontraba muy emocionado por conocer a su hermanito, lamentablemente se quedó dormido antes de que llegaran sus padres después de tres días de ausencia en los que había estado internada su madre; por lo cual no pudo ver a sus padres entrando con el pequeño Tobio en brazos y recibirlo con una sonrisa como había planeado junto a su abuela.

A la mañana siguiente despertó muy emocionado y en cuanto su abuela lo bajo de la cuna, corrió con sus pequeños piecitos hacia la habitación que estaba destinada a su hermanito; la escena que encontró fue a su madre en una mecedora acariciando una pequeña pelusita negra que sobresalía de una manta azul, con curiosidad se acercó y jalando un poco de la bata de dormir llamo a su mami.

-Mami, ¡hemanito! ¡hemanito!- mencionó impaciente y con curiosidad para poder ver por fin a su hermanito.

Su madre con una sonrisa el su rostro agacho un poco su cuerpo, con dificultad para enseñarle al pequeño y más hermoso ser que Haruka había visto en su cota vida, Haruka al ver al bebé lo primero que quiso hacer fue tocar su piel y con mucho cuidado toco su diminuta nariz, sintiendo cosquillas ante la respiración calmada del niño, quien frunció su ceñito al sentir la ligera opresión y con pereza abrió los parpados mostrando su azulina mirada, idéntica a la de su padre.

El pequeño Tobio sonrió por un momento al sentir la presencia de una nueva persona e inconsciente tomo con su mano el dedo de Haruka aferrándose a él con la fuerza capaz de la que era, en ese momento Haru amplio el tamaño de su sonrisa irradiando una gran ternura de la que fueron presencia su madre y su abuela quien llegaba con un vaso de leche para el niño de dos años.

En esos momentos se escuchó como azotaban la entrada de la puerta de la casa, y con algo de preocupación la madre de ambos niños le dio el menor a su suegra y con lentitud fue a recibir a su aun esposo. La abuela decidió, al ver las miradas tristes de ambos niños, que debía hacer algo para que cambiaran sus expresiones, así que se sentó en un pequeño sillón e indicó a Haru que se sentara a su lado, al ver que el niño al fin lo había logrado, le pregunto - ¿Quieres cargarlo?, mi niño lindo-

Haruka asintió emocionado y extendió sus brazos como había visto a su madre y abuela hacer, con ayuda de la mujer tomo a Tobio en sus brazos y acerco su rostro a la del pequeño, rozando sus narices y este tomo su mejilla, creando una escena digna de una fotografía, sin embargo al fondo se escuchaban algunos gritos que por suerte no alteraron a los niños.

La abuela presa de esa ternura y separándose un poco de los niños, tomo una cámara que estaba cerca de ahí, sabiendo que los bracitos de su nieto mayor no aguantaría por mucho tiempo el peso del menor, tomo la fotografía guardándola hasta el día de su muerte como uno de sus más grandes tesoros.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos meses después

El este tiempo pasado, Haruka y Tobio eran prácticamente inseparables sin embargo por grandes diferencias entre sus padres decidieron separarse llevándose cada uno a uno de sus hijos, la abuela intento todo lo que pudo para que no separaran a los niños sin embargo nada pudo ante las testarudez de su hijo y su nuera.

Este día al fin la madre de los pequeños abandonaba la casa familiar metiendo todas las cosas de ella y su hijo menor a una camioneta familiar que había pertenecido a ellos desde el momento en el que se enteraron de la llegada de Haruka a este mundo.

La abuela temiendo lo peor acerco el bebe a Haruka quien inocentemente intercambio los peluches preferidos de cada uno, dándole uno de sus más preciados juguetes y sin querer sellando una promesa de volverse a ver. Llegando la madre y sin siquiera mirar a su hijo mayor tomo a Tobio el brazos dándole una última mirada a su suegra quien alzo el brazos al niño pero esta volteado y caminaba sin mirar atrás en ningún instante, metiendo a Tobio a la camioneta y después ella arrancando.

Al principio de la separación ambos niños sufrieron sin embargo con el pasar del tiempo para evitar el dolor fueron olvidando la sensación de que alguna vez tuvieron algún hermano y Haruka no volvió a saber nada de su madre hasta el día de la muerte de su abuela más de Tobio jamás supo nada siendo su abuela quien guardaba el secreto de su padre y su madre por el bien de su propio nieto. Tobio por otro lado creció sin saber jamás que tuvo un hermano mayor; conoció a su padre cuando tenía seis años y nunca le revelaron a cerca de la existencia de Haruka.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quince años después.

El tiempo paso Haruka Nanase creció, ahora es un apuesto joven de diecisiete años, es un excelente nadador pues ama la natación, es un excelente estudiante a pesar de no importarle en demasía en sus estudios; forma parte del club de natación de la escuela a la que asiste, Iwatobi High School siendo el vice capitán del equipo, mejor amigo del capitán Makoto Tachibana, compañero de equipo de Nagisa Hazuki y Rei Ryugazaki y mejor amigo rival de Rin Matsuoka, capitán del equipo de natación de la Academia Samezuka, de los miembros actuales del equipo solo conoce a otros tres miembros Sousuke Yamazaki, Aiichiro Nitori y Momotaro Mikoshiba.

Por otro lado encontramos a Tobio Kageyama un chico solitario, nada feo pero con un pésimo carácter y que está obsesionado con el voleibol, es miembro del club de voleibol de la escuela Karasuno, es un prometedor armador (dispuesto a superar a Oikawa Tooru) pero un desastroso estudiante, la persona con la que mejor se lleva o que mejor lo soporta es Hinata Shouyo y las personas de su equipo que aguantan su pésimo humor o se burlan de él son: Sugawara Koshi el otro armador del equipo, Sawamura Daichi capitán de dicho equipo, Nishinoya Yuu quien tiene el importante puesto de líbero, Tanaka Ryounosuke, Tsukishima Kei, Tadashi Yamaguchi y Asahi Azumane.

Cierto día en la ciudad costera de Iwatobi, en una cafetería popular del centro se produce un extraño encuentro; unos venían a disfrutar de su tiempo libre descansando de un recorrido por el lugar ya que se encontraban en un campamento de entrenamiento, mientras que otros solo salían a divertirse después de una intensa competencia en las instalaciones del Iwatobi SC Retunrs a pedido del dueño.

Haruka a insistencia de sus amigos se encontraba en la cafetería "Snnopy" divagando en sus pensamientos acerca de la pasada competencia y sobre ciertos ojos en los que no podía dejar de pensar, sin embargo al ver por la ventana que se acercaba un gran grupo tuvo curiosidad y se fijó el cada uno de ellos hasta posar su mirada en un alto chico de cabellos negros y ojos azul obscuro sintiéndose un poco nostálgico sin poder evitarlo, no obstante no pudo pensar en ello por demasiado ya que Nagisa empezó hablarles a todos de manera escandalosa.

Poco después se levantó y decidió pedir un delicioso capuchino de vainilla y una tarda de zarzamora con queso, cuando a su lado se posó el mismo chico que había visto antes pidiendo exactamente lo mismo que él acababa de pedir.

A pedido de sus amigos Tobio había aceptado ir con ellos a pasear no muy convencido de ello; luego de caminar un largo rato y exasperados decidieron pasar alguna cafetería para refugiarse del viento helado, dado a que era un día bastante frío a pesar de ser un lugar costero y como siempre los gritos de emoción de Hinata y el líbero del equipo parecían querer darle un dolor de cabeza.

Su capitán le mando a pedir algunas bebidas para cada miembro, quienes pidieron diversas cosas que se encontraban en el menú y al regresar se dio cuenta que no había pedido nada para él ya que estaba pensando en ciertos ojos que siempre irradian alegría, por lo cual con tal de alejarse un momento de sus desesperantes compañeros de equipo decido ir a pedir su bebida y de paso darse un pequeño gusto con una tarta, más al llegar a la caja vio unos ojos azules tan intensos como el mar sintiendo de repente una pequeña corazonada como si supiera de quien se trataba, más ignoro su pensamiento para pedir su delicioso café sabor vainilla y una rebanada de tarta de zarzamora con queso, sorprendiéndose cuando al sujeto le entregaron una orden exactamente igual a la que pidió.

Sin darse cuenta en este momento un promesa sellada inocentemente hace mucho tiempo se ha cumplido, con tantas aventuras por delante que vivir.

* * *

 _ **Notas Finales:**_ Esperamos que hayan disfrutado de este crossover. n.n/

No olviden dejar sus reviews, nos harían muy felices si nos dicen que les va pareciendo la historia.

Esperamos que lean en siguiente capítulo, eso si lamentablemente no podremos actualizar muy seguido.

Hasta la próxima n_n/


End file.
